The Untold Tales of a Bicurious Malfoy
by meerkitten47
Summary: While on a mission to the cave hiding the locket horcrux, Severus and Lucius struggle with memories from their school years and the complications of the present.


The Untold Tales of a Bicurious Malfoy

Severus Snape was not a patient man. He needed to be back at Hogwarts within the next two hours to teach class. If Lucius Malfoy could not be bothered to show up in time then he would just let _him_ explain to the Dark Lord why the mission was not completed. Lucius, of course, was probably late because he was smarming around the Ministry. The Dark Lord's patience was waning, and Severus knew. If they did not secure the horcrux today, the whole mission was in jeopardy.

The sun was just coming up over the hill, illuminating the valley with light. Severus stepped further back into the shadow of the cave. A cold draft poured from the cavern, tinged with a magical energy. He shivered and wrapped his heavy traveling cloak tighter around him. He was definitely going to be late.

Dumbledore's trust was growing thin. By nature he was a very trusting man, but lately Severus was spending more time at the Dark Lord's headquarters than in Hogwarts. The Potter brat was keeping an annoyingly close eye on him, surrounded as always by his motley band of followers. Some days, Severus himself wasn't even sure which side he was on. He felt that he could never truly repay his debt to Dumbledore, but then again, the dark side had it's…. attractions.

At that moment, Severus noticed a shadow on the opposite ledge. He sunk into the corner of the cave's entrance and peered out into the slowly brightening morning. A man was walking briskly towards the bridge connecting their ledges. As he turned onto the bridge, the sunlight caught the hair under his cloak: platinum blonde. It was Lucius. Perhaps he had been late because of a hair appointment; Severus supposed his dye job required quite a bit of maintenance.

Sighing, Severus waited until Lucius was near the mouth of the cave. He stepped out onto the ledge suddenly. Lucius jumped a mile, frowning when he realized it was Severus that had startled him.

"You are late. Have you decided on a proper excuse, or shall we continue?" Severus said in his lazy drawl.

"You know I'm not a morning person, Severus," Lucius replied with a smirk. Severus ignored that obvious allusion. They were here on business. Severus realized with disgust that his palms were becoming sweaty.

Severus turned back to the cave and entered the narrow passage. He stooped down to avoid the jagged ceiling. Lucius followed closely behind, still panting from his rush to the cave. The passage continued a ways into the cave, and soon the early morning light could not reach them. The two wizards uttered "Lumos" to ignite the tips of their wands. At the end of the passage they stepped out into a larger cavern. A solid rock wall rose before them, behind which a lake surrounded the horcrux.

"Well?" Lucius said, tapping his foot impatiently, "How do we get past the wall?"

Severus snorted in disbelief. "Do you think I would have waited for you to drag yourself here if I knew that? Help me examine the wall."

The pair searched the wall for cracks or clues. They tried several revealer spells and ward removals, but nothing seemed to have an effect. Severus sat down on the cold stone floor to think, while Lucius leaned against the wall.

"Narcissa wants to get married," Lucius said suddenly, glancing at Severus for his reaction. His earlier swagger was gone. When Severus made no response, he continued, "She's pregnant."

"Congratulations," Severus said without emotion. That was not the answer Lucius had wanted.

"She doesn't love me," Lucius spoke softly, "Our parents practically arranged the marriage. The Blacks needed a good, Pureblood marriage to make up for Sirius." Severus winced at the mention of his childhood tormentor.

"You knew it was coming, Lucius. I don't see why you're complaining," Severus pointed out.

"You know why, Severus. You know very well why. Being committed to someone…prevents me from doing things I'd rather do."

Severus looked up at Lucius. He had a faraway look in his eyes. Severus knew he was recalling the same memories that he was. Guarded glances, deserted dungeon classrooms, slacken ties, and the empty Slytherin dormitory on Hogsmeade days. The cave was still dark. Severus began to sweat again. He stood up and retreated to the opposite wall.

"We can't, Lucius. You have a responsibility now. You're going to have a child. Narcissa may not love you, but she deserves better," Severus said as firmly as he could muster.

Lucius peeled himself off the wall and started walking towards Severus. In the darkness, Severus could barely see his figure. His eyes stared into his as he advanced.

"Let's face it, Severus. We aren't going to get this stupid cave wall to open, nor are we going to forget about 7th year. Now, I know you have some time before you must return to Hogwarts. Can't you help me forget about my situation with Narcissa, just for a while?" Severus was backed against the wall. His eyes darted around the floor, the wall, anywhere but Lucius, who was walking closer still.

"We can't, Lucius. We _can't_. We're not in 7th year anymore. It's time you accepted that," he practically whispered, pleaded.

"For once in your life, Severus, don't think about the consequences. Think about what you really want," Lucius implored him. With a shuddering sigh, Severus lunged forward to meet Lucius in a kiss. Severus stopped thinking.

Moments later, Severus was back against the cave wall, pinned there by Lucius. Though he would never admit it, he had been waiting for Lucius to lose control for months. It was always Lucius that started it, but Severus did not think him any weaker for it.

Severus' hands were in Lucius' hair. It was so beautiful, so unlike his hair. Lucius was the handsome one. Severus often wondered what he did to deserve him. He would have asked Lucius what exactly he saw in greasy, miserable Severus, but they never talked about what they did. Sometimes they could go for weeks afterwards in a silence.

Lucius clung to Severus with a desperation that almost frightened him. He returned his kisses just as passionately, and soon found Lucius' hands shrugging off their cloaks. He scanned Severus' eyes momentarily for any sign of regret, and then started to unbutton his shirt. Severus returned the favor while pressing quick, light kisses down Lucius' neck. The cave was still cold, but growing brighter.

Something in Severus ached to see Lucius so sad, so utterly helpless. He knew he would regret this soon, when Lucius was gone for good and reduced to a mere memory. The thought made him hurry to remove Lucius' shirt, and touch the skin beneath it almost frantically. Lucius gasped at the feeling of Severus' cold hands on his chest.

The cave was becoming lighter still. A beam of sunlight shone on the solid wall to their side. Severus wondered how much trouble they would be in for failing their mission, but quickly stopped caring as Lucius reached for his belt buckle. It had been so long…

His Dark Mark started to burn.

"Shit!" Lucius swore, grabbing his arm in pain. Severus looked down to see his Dark Mark moving around his arm. Just as quickly, the moment was gone. The wizards quickly flung their clothes on. With one last wistful glance at each other, they apparated to the Dark Lord's side.

"What is taking you so long? Did you secure the horcrux?" the Dark Lord demanded.

"We could not get past the first wall, my Lord. Your wards were too advanced," Severus said, hoping desperately that his subtle compliment would divert some of his anger.

"I see. Severus, return to Hogwarts at once. Lucius, I expect better of you. You have been preoccupied lately. Do not let it happen again," the Dark Lord dismissed them.

"Yes, my Lord," they said simultaneously, and backed out of the room. Before Lucius could speak, Severus apparated outside the Hogwarts gates. It was probably best that they could not open the wall; Regulus Black died two weeks later after retrieving the horcrux.

Dear Severus,

I was sorry to learn that you could not attend the wedding. Your presence would have brought me a great deal of happiness.

Narcissa gave birth last night. We have decided to name him Draco. I know you are busy with your teaching post and spy work, but would you do us the honor of being Draco's godfather? I'm sure you would mold him into a great wizard once he enters Hogwarts.

Yours,

Lucius Malfoy


End file.
